1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an accessory securing mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of wireless communication technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. A typical accessory securing mechanism applied therein has a through aperture defined in a housing member of the portable electronic device. The through aperture has two connecting opening ends at the housing member, and accordingly forms a engaging wall therebetween. To assemble an accessory such as a string to the portable electronic device, the string is usually passed through one opening end and extends out from the other opening end. The string can be twisted to engage on the engaging wall. However, the engaging wall is apt to failure when the string subjects to a large force, whereby the housing member is broken and difficult to repair.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.